FablehavenSorcerer's Stone
by eternal fire123
Summary: Seth has somehow been turned into a 11 year old. When an owl arrives with a letter telling him that he has been accepted to Hogwarts. Watch how this shadowcharmer turns Hogwarts inside out. Please review don't flame.
1. Chapter 1: How it started

Hey people! New story for all you readers. Hope you enjoy this crossover that no one thought of or continued.

Chapter 1: How it started…

Hi my names Seth Sorenson and I'm a shadow charmer. My sister Kendra usually gets all the attention but suddenly the attention was put on me when the demon Graculas (is that how you spell it?) turned made me become 11 years-old again.

You must be wondering why he did this huh? Well, I was going to kill him when he cast a spell that was supposed to kill me but instead made me 11. I can still age normally, its just that I have to start over from 11.

After all that commotion about closing the demons into one of the fairy realms (it think that's what its called) an owl came during the day in the middle of summer. I know its kinda weird that an owl would during the day when they are usually nocturnal but what made it even weirder was the fact that there was an envelope addressed to me. It said:

_To: Seth Sorenson_

_ Room in the Attic_

_ House in the Forest _

_ Fablehaven Sanctuary_

_ U.S.A._

When I saw the address, I was … WTF! How do they know where I am! I quickly ran downstairs to tell Grandpa and even he was as shocked as I was. The letter had said:

_Dear Mr. Sorenson,_

_We are pleased in inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Term begin on September 1__st__ so we expect your owl no later than August 31__st__. Enclosed is a list of school supplies that you will need. Also, if you accept, on June 31__st__, a man named Hagrid will come pick you up and take you to Diagon Alley where you will get your supplies._

_Sincerely,_

_Miranda McGonagall_

I was shocked but also excited. I never knew anything more exciting could happen to me and I was later depressed because I knew Grandpa would say no. But instead when I asked him if I could go, he said yes! I was so happy that I immediately wrote back a response and gave it to the owl that was still hanging around. I couldn't wait until June 31st, just 15 more days until I leave and have another awesome adventure.

Okay. Lame start I know, but trust me, it WILL get better next chapter so just wait. Please update okay! :3


	2. Chapter 2: Diagon Alley

NEW CHAPPIE I AM SORRY IF IT SUCKS CUZ IM SUFFERING FROM WRITERS BLOCK! Please review and don't flame. :3

Chapter 2: Diagon Alley

15 days later…

Grandpa came with me to drop me off at London where I was supposed to meet this guy named Hagrid. We wandered around until we came this little bar called the Leaky Cauldron where we bumped into an extremely tall guy that was accompanied by a kid that was about my height.

The guy was so tall I thought he was a giant, well maybe half because I've seen half giants before.

The giant said, "Are you Seth Sorenson?"

"Yeah," I said, "Who wants to know."

"I'm supposed ter be ur guide."

"Cool!" I said.

"Let's go get your school supplies. Also, you'll be staying here at the Leaking Cauldron with Harry here until school starts," Hagrid explained and pointed to the kid that was standing next to him. (a/n I know this part does not follow the story but oh well I don't care)

I held out my hand and said, "Hi. My names Seth."

The boy shook my hand and said, "Nice to meet you Seth, I'm Harry."

Grandpa then said, "Well its nice to see that your making friends already Seth. I'll be going back home now. Make sure you don't blow anything up and make friends with shady looking people okay? And no I am not going to give batteries to those satyrs."

"But Grandpa," I pleaded, "I promised them that you would give them 1,000 batteries when you got back. Please."

I gave Grandpa the puppy eyes I was famous for when I was young. I saw him slowly give in until he said, "Alright, alright. But I am not accepting any of the treasures they offered to you for the batteries okay?"

"Deal!" I said.

"Well Seth, lets go and get ur and Harry's supplies now."

Before Hagrid walked off, Grandpa stopped him and gave him a small key which made Hagrid look a little surprised before shaking it off.

We walked into the pub where Hagrid greeted this Tom dude and everybody started to crowd around Harry because he was this savior against this dude named Voldemort.

After meeting our one of our teachers and Harry receiving at least 50 hand shakes, we had only gone halfway across the pub when finally all the noise started to tick me off.

I then proceeded to shout, "ALRIGHT! ENOUGH! Give the guy some room will ya!"

Everybody stared at me in shock while Harry was mouthing toward me _Thank you_ so I mouthed back _No problem_.

The group parted like the red sea so we finally reached the wall we were walking to where Hagrid tapped the brick with a pink umbrella, which opened up to a doorway to a street.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley," Hagrid explained proudly.

Me and Harry were shocked as Hagrid started to lead us toward this huge bank, saying that we needed money first.

We walked into the bank where we were greeted with the sight of a whole lot of goblins.

When we reached the front desk, the goblin asked what our business was.

Hagrid said that Harry and I needed to withdraw from the bank and he needed to do some private Hogwarts business.

We first stopped by Harry's vault, which was loaded with gold and silver.

Then we stopped at the "private business" vault. The goblin told us that only goblins could open it and anybody else who tried would be sucked in.

I wanted to ask when they checked to see if anyone was inside but decided against it cuz I really did not want to know.

Finally we stopped at a last vault that was probably Grandpa's and the goblin opened it up with a key and a bunch of gibberish words as well as something that looked like a potion.

The vault door slowly opened to reveal mounds upon mounds of gold with some objects that looked oddly familiar.

Then it struck, "The Keys," I shouted, "What the heck are the keys doing here!"

Harry, Hagrid, and the goblin looked at me weird before I explained that those funny looking objects were the keys to Zzyzx, the demon prison.

Harry looked at me like I had grown an extra head while Hagrid stared in wonder, which of course I had no idea why until later.

Anyway, I grabbed all the gold I needed and we all exited the bank and headed toward the shops.

At Madam Walkins, we met this strange blond kid who gave me this feeling like I shouldn't trust him because he started talking about how only pure bloods were supposed to be wizards.

After getting all of our supplies, we went to get our wands. I was actually excited about this because I have never seen one before.

When we entered the guy Olivander greeted us and stared to look for a wand for Harry, eventually he came up with a wand that was 11 inches long, made of holly with a phoenix feather core.

Then Olivander went all weird and said how the phoenix who gave the core gave another feather that ended up in the wand that belonged to Voldemort.

After Harry, I was next. Olivander kept giving me different wands only to have some tiny disaster happen when I waved them.

I apologized for the damage but he only looked happy because he was given a challenge.

Finally he gave me a wand that was completely black with some silver designs on it that looked elvin.

He said, "This wand is probably one of the most powerful wands ever known. Almost as powerful as the rumored elder wand. It's a rather odd combination of willow (A/N willow = divination, love, protection, healing) with a core that has never been used before. The soul fragment of a wraith."

He handed it to me and I felt a weird sensation of feeling whole. Like something that had once been missing was there again.

I gave it a wave and streams of shadows seemed to flow out of like a river before disappearing.

"And there you have it! That will be 10 galleons please." Olivander said.

I paid money for the wand and then left with Harry and Hagrid to get a pet.

While I was wondering around, I found a small ash pile about as big as my hands and Kendra's combined.

As I continued to stare at it, the ash pile moved. I was surprised when it turned out the ash pile was actually a cute little owl.

It looked at me with tiny silver eyes, then flew to my shoulder, hooting contently. I decided to name her Kendra after my sister.

I walked over to the counter to pay for the owl and its supplies, before looking to see that Harry had gotten a big, white snowy owl who he had named Hedwig.

Then we left to go back to the bar and start packing before we go to the train to school three days later.

END! WAHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT A WEAK ENDING! I FEEL ASHAMED! PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME!


End file.
